


John is Gay

by AmethystScholar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Cannibalism, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gore, Guro, Horror, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape, Torture, Violence, congrats on becoming a wendigo john, i'll probably add more, this is fucking torture porn with plot okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystScholar/pseuds/AmethystScholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot hot like tater tot yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

   Your name is John Egbert, and you are going to die very soon. You sit at the edge of your stained bed, lazily picking at your scabs, watching the crimson drip, drip, drip down your skeletal leg, joining the pool covering your basement bedroom. Blood. It taints and rots your walls, your floor, your ceiling, even your mind, mixed with vomit and urine and cum and God knows what else. But you know, because you are God, and you are dead.

 

 

  
   Her corpse lays at your feet, her entrails torn from flesh and bone to be meticulously organized on the side. They are so beautiful. She is so beautiful. You’ve already tasted her, you just couldn’t resist. She is the last piece of your creation, your shrine to your own depravity. This is your magnum opus, and no mistakes have been made.

 

 

  
   Save one.

 

 

  
   You can feel his hot breath from a mile away, though you don’t have to because they’re standing at your door, probably wielding a gun or whatever they have to ensure your insides see the light of day, or at least the light of the dingy bulb that swings overhead. Your time is up, and you laugh. Jesus Christ, do you laugh, your wry chuckle resounding. You don’t even turn to face them as you speak, the beads of sweat dripping from your forehead and the putrid vomit dangling from your lips.

 

 

  
   “I suppose that in the end,” you laugh, “I was closest to her.”

 

 

  
   A scream of rage can be heard, then a gunshot, and just like that, you are no more.


	2. John you fucking dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> throws confetti

    The streets are all quiet in this town. Then again, Copper Heights can barely call itself a town. It’s more of a village that thinks too highly of itself. Copper Heights is the sort of place where everyone knows everything about everyone, kids leave their bikes unlocked outside Mr. Milligan’s corner store, and it’s not strange to rap on a neighbor’s door and ask for a cup of sugar. Quiet, sleepy, and thoroughly uneventful.

    A gust of cool September wind rushes through your shock of jet black hair, making you shudder slightly and bury your hands deeper into your pockets. You hate the wind. You hate going outside. Most of all, you hate yourself for being so defenseless against what’s happening to Dave Strider. Maybe somewhere deep down, you hate Dave for slowly going blind.

    Retinitis pigmentosa is what your roommate (and best friend) calls it, never once breaking from his cool demeanor when he discusses his disease. It basically means that Dave has lost his night vision, his peripheral vision, and someday all of his vision. With no known cure, darkness is slowly closing in around the edges of Dave’s sight, like towering walls swallowing him whole.

    Through the bullshit, you can tell he’s scared. And by God, you are too. You punt a rock into the nearest alleyway, choking back a sob with a half strangled moan. You’ve asked the same question over and over again, yet it’s still on your mind.

    _Why did it have to be_ him _?_

    You’ve taken this same walk over and over again for the past five months, when Dave’s muffled screams have become too loud in your head, when another scream becomes trapped in your throat, threatening to burst forth in a cloud of rage and terror and uncertainty. Tonight that scream louder than ever. Dave’s yells weren’t hidden tonight. His nightmares rattle in your skull, filling you with dread.

    Your knees give way and you collapse to the ground, now openly sobbing without any regard to human thought. Lost, lost, you are so lost. Your mind is frozen, and all you can see is the darkness. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong, and you cannot speak or cry or spit. Time has come to a standstill, mocking you and caressing you all at once. It hates you and loves you, and you hear a deep, deep laugh stabbing your head like a dull knife. You should be scared but all you feel is cold apathy.

    “You should feel special, John,” the voice says, and it’s hard not to imagine the voice’s owner callously smirking with a grin wider than the Cheshire Cat’s. “I rarely appear to anyone. Least of all an insignificant human such as yourself.”

    You can see once more, but your vision is horribly, horribly wrong. Your eyes must be lying to you, or they can’t be producing the mangled, putrid creature before you. It’s the hellspawn of Adam and the Serpent, walking on two brown, furry horse-like legs, but it might as well be four, because its two long arms drag on the ground in the dark. The claws scrape like cracked, vile nails on a chalkboard, a screeching sound piercing through your heart. It has no chest, just a ribcage that constantly drips black, as though it’s producing the darkness surrounding it. The face juts forth, never blinking. You can’t tell if the head is one of a wolf or a buck with fangs, but you don’t care. All you can hear is your own heartbeat, your brain alive and working overtime, but you still don’t speak. You can’t speak, not when this display of sin is presented before you.

    “I have heard your cries in the dark,” the beast continues, taking its talons and fondling your chin, those hungry eyes examining your every feature. You are exposed, naked before this creature, and you know that it knows this. “Your shrieks, your suffering. And of course, those of poor, poor Dave.”

    Dave. What the is this about? Has he hurt Dave? How the hell can he do that? You should have never left the house. You should have stayed home, but you were too weak, too cowardly-

    “Enough,” the beast holds your skull, claws digging in. He knows you all too well. “I did not come here for your self-pity. I came to make a deal.”

    He pushes you to the ground, letting you appreciate how truly massive he is, that matter does not apply to him. He can be anywhere and anything and any size, yet still stay the same. The black from his chest drips onto your heart, sending a surge of warmth through you. You can speak now, your tongue writhing as you struggle to form words.

    “A...A deal?” Your voice is timid, nothing but that of a baby’s soft babble as you stand up again, fully sweating now. “I don’t understand.”

    “Put the pieces together, John Egbert. You are not dense. We both know this. Think. Why have you come out here? Why do you sob? What have you been dreaming of for the past months?”

    It dawns on you, and you gape. This man, this thing wants to give Dave back his eyesight. But you do not say this. You doubt you have to.

    “What are you?”

    He grins even wider now.

    “Oh, now there’s a bright lad. Asking the real questions. I have no name. Some may say I’m a devil, others say I’m an angel. It all depends on your stance. And what I ask of you in return for Dave Strider’s sight.”

    You bite your lip, not meeting the nameless animal’s gaze. When you speak, it is in a frightened tone that you do so. You would do anything for Dave. But is it worth striking a deal with a beast?

    “What do you want?” You manage, tilting your head upwards to stare at him defiantly. “My soul?”

    He laughs, his antlers cracking with the volume of his booming chuckle.

    “John, John, that’s so cliche. No, no. I just want you to become hungry.

    You’re confused.

    “Hungry?”

    “Yes, that’s all there is to it. I want you to become slightly more gluttonous. It is a sin, you know.”

    Hungry. Huh. That seems easy enough. A small price to pay for your best friend’s vision.

    “Deal.” You grin, the beast outstretching his talons to shake your hand.

    There is fire, so much fire, as babies scream and bleed before your eyes, dying women collapse at your feet, everyone you’ve ever love is turned inside out, and everything is skin. The darkness is back, and it claims you.

\--

    You awake in your bed, groggy and dazed with a killer headache. You figure you probably got drunk for the first time in months. That is, until you hear the scream. It’s not one of panic, but something even more terrifying. It’s one of joy.

    Your stomach rumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have word diarreah I'm going the fuck to bed


End file.
